


Sweat, Sweets, and Tears

by juggiejunkie



Series: MIACPAA verse [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Am i doing it right, Day 3, Miraculous Fluff Month, alya stole the box, brief mentions of ladybug, is this fluff?, just two best friends reassuring their friendship, mentions of chat noir, minor DJWifi, minor adrien, minor adrinette, minor nino, mlfluffmonth, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: What's the only thing you can do when you're not your best friend's best friend, and their actual best friend is a superhero?Obviously the only answer is to steal her box of sweets and run.





	Sweat, Sweets, and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write fluff.

The school day had just ended. Marinette wanted nothing more than to go home and just pass out, maybe work on some of her outfits that needed finishing. However, her day was already promised to another.

She hugged and kissed Nino and Adrien goodbye, and reached for the box that was on the desk so she could head out.

Her parents had been kind enough to let her bring some pastries back to school after lunch, to the delight of all of her classmates.

Right before she could grab the box, two hands shot out, snatched it, and then stood in the doorway.

“Alya!”

“Nope. We talked about this, girl. You owe me for having a better best friend than me. I've decided that my payment shall be all the sweets I want for the rest of the day.”

“Which best friend?”

“What?” Nino and Adrien snickered at a confused Alya.

“You said that I have a better best friend than you, and I asked which one. I know Adrien doesn't count, but there's still two more.”

Alya’s eyes almost popped out of her head. “Is Ladybug your best friend too?”

Marinette reeled back, “What? No. She's cool I guess, but not best friend material. Besides, everyone knows Chat Noir’s better all around.” She fist bumped Nino and ignored Adrien's conflicted face.

“So then who is this extra best friend?”

Marinette looked at her fist, which was still bumping Nino’s, then back at Alya. She repeated the motion. “You didn't know? I thought you knew! Nino’s been my bestie since forever. When we were born, our little beds were next to each other's.”

Alya looked at her boyfriend. “Betrayal and sadness.”

“I told you this! You just weren't listening.”

“Well now, as my payment. I get unlimited sweets for 2 days!” And with that she ran out of the room

“Alya Césaire! You give me that box right now!” She took off after her.

Adrien looked at his watch, amazed that all of that happened within 5 minutes. “I gotta go, you need a ride home, bro?”

“Yeah, bro”

\---

Even though she literally lived across the street, she was not expecting to get home so fast. Regardless, Alya kept going, zooming past her parents with a hello, and went on up to Marinette's room.

“Hi Maman! Hi Papa!” Marinette yelled as she followed.

Upstairs in her room, Alya was sitting on Marinette's bed, open box in her lap, pastry in her mouth, unashamed.

Marinette just stood in her doorway and watched her. “Is there a reason you decided after school cardio should be a thing that exists?”

“Unloyal best friends must pay the price for their treason.” Alya said it in a joking manner, but Marinette could tell that it was really affecting her.

She sat down next to Alya on the bed and rested her head on Alya’s shoulder. “Did the fact that I not tell you really upset you that much? I'm sorry Alya.”

Alya put the box of sweets down. “Not really. At first it was, you know? I love both Ladybug and Chat Noir so much, and it did hurt that you knew and still didn't tell me that you know them, but Nino told me about how if it was common knowledge, then everyone involved would be in danger, so I couldn't really be mad at you about that anymore, especially if you were only trying to protect everyone.”

Marinette nodded. “So what's really wrong, then?”

Alya sighed. “It's just... You're a wonderful person, one of the best I know, and I took pride in being able to tell people ‘Yeah that's my best friend.’ But then, it turns out that not only am I not your best friend like you are mine, but you're actual best friend is one of the two superheroes of Paris. Do you know how big that is? You've done all of these amazing things, met all of these amazing people... You personally know Jagged Stone, Mari! Gabriel Agreste knows your name personally! Your uncle is the greatest chef on the planet. Your boyfriend is supermodel Adrien Freaking Agreste! Do you know how many people our age can claim half of the stuff you've done? Chloé can't even get Ladybug to stay in a room with her for longer than 5 minutes, and you have Chat Noir as a best friend! All of these great things, and I don't know where I fit into your life. I can't compete with Chat Noir! I don't want to either... I just wanted you to look at all of your accomplishments, and for you to happily put having my as a best friend up there with them...”

Marinette wrapped her arms around Alya and squeezed her, holding her close. “Don't you ever think you're not good enough, Alya. All of these things that I've done? You've been right there with me every step of the way. You're the one who builds up my confidence to do any of that! You make me less of a mess. Do you really think I'd be able to do any of that without you rooting for me?” She squeezed tighter. “And don't sell yourself short either. You're the best journalist I know. The Ladyblog is one of the most famous blogs globally, and you did that. All on your own. You built that whole site, Alya. You, not me. You are the only civilian that's been at every akuma attack, the one who's taken the most risks, and the one who comes out of it with the least amount of damage before the Miraculous Cure. You've shoved through hundreds of educated and licensed professionals to get your story. You're the only person to ever get exclusives with the heroes. You're a force of nature, Alya Césaire, and I'm beyond proud to call you my best friend. I hold this relationship above everything else that everyone thinks is so great about me because having you by my side is my biggest accomplishment. My best, my favorite.”

Alya sniffed, having gotten teary eyed. “What about Chat Noir?”

“That dork? Look, I'll let you come over one day to see how he interacts with the real world. He's one of my best friends, yes, but he'll always be second to you. We talk about you all of the time.”

“You do?”

“Yeah! You're such a big part of my life. You can get to know me without knowing about Chat, but no one can even begin to understand me unless they understand you. You're my rock, Al.”

Alya sniffed again. “That means a lot, girl. Sorry for stealing your box and being upset with you instead of just talking to you.” She tried to hand the box back to Marinette, who refused it.

“It’s okay. I should've let you know a long time ago how much you meant to me. Keep the box, they're your favorite anyways.”

“Let's share. Mom would kill me if I ate all of these before I get home, and we both know that I will.”

The girls laughed as they dug in the box. 

“I love you, Alya.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> was that fluff? is that something that I would classify as fluff? yes. would you? idk.
> 
>  [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)
> 
> [tumblr](http://juggiejunky.tumblr.com)


End file.
